C'mon
by robustketchup55555
Summary: Eliot, you could've told them. About what? Your nieces and nephews. Yeah. You definitely could've told them.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 1.**

"Eliot, you could've told us," Sophie tells the hitter that just walked in.

"Told you what?" Eliot asks. He stops when he sees the screen displaying his dead brother and his dead brother's wife.

* * *

EARLIER THAT MORNING.

Nate and Hardison are already there and looking at the monitor. It's displaying some sort of background check.

It's Parker's, and as Sophie takes a seat the screen flips to Parker's resume.

"Parker has a resume?" Sophie asks, slightly shocked.

"I made it for her after she asked me what a resume is." Hardison answers. Parker walks in at this moment.

"Hey! It's my resume!" Parker shouts happily, pronouncing resume as in to resume an activity.

"Parker, it's a res-um-ay." Hardison explains.

"Oh. Ok! What are you doing anyway?" Parker asks.

"I run background checks on all of you each week. See what's new." Nate answers looking over Parker's accomplishments from last week. Nate sees what he wants to see, then Hardison goes to Eliot's background check. A lot of stuff pops up, but some red alerts pop up.

"Um, Nate? Are you reading these?"

"What, Hardison?"

"These alerts. They say that Tom and Athena Spencer died, leaving their five children to Tom's brother, Eliot Spencer." Hardison reads the alerts aloud.

"Eliot has kids?" Parker asks. Eliot walks in at this moment.

"Eliot, you could've told us," Sophie tells the hitter that just walked in.

"Told you what?" Eliot asks. He stops when he sees the screen displaying his dead brother and his brother's wife.

"Where are your kids, Eliot?" Parker asks.

"They're at school, and they're not my kids, they're my nieces and nephews." Eliot growls.

"Just tell us their names, please?" Sophie begs. Eliot rolls his eyes.

"Quincy, he's a freshman in college, Raechel, I think she's a junior in high school, Mariah's in 8th, Ty is in 5th, and Chuck is in 1st. Now what is today's job?" Eliot says, trying to change the subject.

"Get to know your nieces and nephews, clearly," Sophie says.

"No, actually, Sophie, we have a job to do today. Then we can get to know Eliot's kids," Parker says.

"They're my nieces and nephews!" Eliot growls.

"Potato, tomato, or, however that thing goes." Parker says.

"Parker is right, though," Hardison says.

"About the kid thing?" Eliot growls.

"No, Eliot, about the, 'we have a job to do today'." Hardison says.

"Ok, good." Eliot growls.

"Please?" Sophie asks.

"Eliot, she's not going to give up," Nate comments.

"Fine. You can come to my 4th of July cookout." Eliot growls, grabs his stuff and leaves.

* * *

Eliot's 4th of July cookout.

"This is where he lives?" Parker asks, looking at the nice house, lodged in the woods on a quiet street.

"Yup," Hardison says, also admiring the house.

"Do you think this is what he did with the money from The Nigerian Job?" Sophie asks.

"Some of it, anyway," Nate says, and rings the doorbell. The door is opened by Eliot, who welcomes the crew in.

"Guys, these are my-" Eliot stops as he turns around and none of his nieces or nephews are there. Quincy walks out of the kitchen. He's a tall, 18 year-old, dark brown hair, longer on top with a bald fade on the sides. He has hazel eyes.

"Were you saying something?" He asks Eliot, completely ignoring the crew.

"You must be Quincy," Sophie says, shaking hands with him.

"So, I take it you're the grifter?" Quincy asks.

"How did you know?" Sophie asks, surprised.

"The way you talk." Quincy says.

"Where are your siblings?" Eliot asks.

"They are in the pool. I'm gonna go," Quincy says, waves at the crew, and walks back through the kitchen, out back to the pool.

"So, this is where you live?" Hardison asks.

"Yeah, I, uh, just finished moving the kid's stuff in." Eliot says.

"Can we have a tour?" Parker asks. Eliot shrugs.

* * *

First they see the kitchen, a long, peninsula granite tabletop protruding from the first set of cabinets. The sink is between the cabinets and the rest of the table. The counters edge the room, with more cabinet space and lots of countertop space for the hitter chef. Then they see the living room, a couple couches, and a tv.

"So, you got a tv?" Hardison teases.

"The kids play video games on it, or something like that," Eliot mumbles.

"Nice," Hardison says.

They see the kid's bedroom.

"One bedroom?" Parker asks.

"For five of them?" Sophie adds. Then they see the long room, with 3 sets of bunk beds lining one wall. On one of the short ends of the rectangular room, there is a closet the size of the wall. It's open, and the crew sees the cardboard dividers separating the kid's clothes. There is a set of drawers in each section, and the tops of the bureaus appear to be used as desks. Across the room from the closet is a bookcase, full of books and photos. Across from the bunk beds are 5 boxes, each labeled with a name: Quincy, Raechel, Mariah, Tyrone, and Chuck.

"Who sleeps in the sixth bed?" Nate asks.

"The dog." Eliot says.

"The dog?" Hardison asks.

"The dog. His name's Major D." Eliot replies.

"Major D?" Sophie asks.

"Major Distraction. Don't ask." Eliot says.

After the crew got a good look at the house, they join the party outside.

* * *

They spot Quinn and Shelley among the kids. They see a German Shepherd, and a 16 year-old girl petting it. They see a 6 and an 11 year-old in the short end of the pool. Eliot watches as Quinn, Shelley, and Rye, the 13 year-old line up behind the diving board. Rye has shoulder length dirty blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. She has blue eyes, and nerdy blue glasses.

"What are they doing?" Eliot asks Quincy, who is nearby.

"Diving contest." Quincy says.

"Rye dives?" Eliot asks. Quincy nods. The crew watches as Quinn hops onto the diving board, runs, jumps, and falls into a nice swan dive. Shelley's up next, and he falls into a classic dive. Rye takes off her glasses and hops up. She walks to the end of the board, mentally remembering where it ends. She steps back, runs, and falls into a jack knife dive.

"Cool," Is all Parker says before she and Hardison take out their comms and jump into the pool.

Raechel walks up to Sophie and Nate with the dog following.

"Hi, I'm Raechel," Raechel introduces herself. Her dark brown hair just falls past the shoulder, and she has green eyes. "This is Major D." She gestures to the dog, and Sophie and Nate shake hands with the dog.

"You taught him that?" Nate asks.

"Yeah. That's Rye, Ty, and Chuck." She points to Rye, the 11 year-old, and the 6 year-old. Ty has dark brown hair, with a bald fade. Chuck has dirty blonde hair, also with a bald fade. Ty has brown eyes and Chuck has blue.

"Nice to meet you," Sophie says. "I'm Sophie and this is Nate, and that's Hardison and Parker," Sophie says, pointing to Hardison and Parker, who have already engaged in a full out water gun fight.

"Cool," Raechel says.

* * *

"So, Eliot, that was very fun," Nate tells Eliot.

"Yeah, they're, interesting kids." Eliot replies, walking the crew out.

"When can we see them again?" Parker asks. She and Hardison are still soaked from swimming and water gun fights.

"I don't know," Eliot admits.

"Well, let us know if it works out," Sophie says.

"Yeah, man, if they ever need anybody to play video games," Hardison says.

"I'll call you," Eliot says.

* * *

Eliot's caller id comes up on the screen.

"Oh, pick up, we might be able to see the kids again," Sophie says excitedly.

"Hello?" Hardison says. "Yeah. What time?" He keeps talking on the phone. "Ok, ok, and how long until you get back? 2 weeks! Yeah man, we can do it, but-, oh, nevermind, I'll bring some video games." Hardison says bye and hangs up. "May I present," Hardison says. "The Babysitting Job. Eliot needs us to babysit for 2 weeks while he takes care of some business." Hardison explains.

"Awesome!" Parker shouts.

"This is going to be fun," Sophie says.

"Very fun," Nate echoes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 2.**

When the crew arrives, Eliot already left. After the kids wiped their 'bye we're going to miss you so much' faces off, they watch the crew enter. Hardison and Parker already made good friends with them, so Ty produces a new lock and he and Parker runoff, and Hardison and Rye pull out their phones and start going over something. Raechel walks up to Nate and Sophie.

"Living room's yours." She walks away with the dog at her heels.

* * *

Nate and Sophie find the living room covered in air mattresses.

"Well, you said it was going to be fun," Nate says.

* * *

Nate told the kids to go outside and play. An hour later, he and Sophie heard the commotion.

"Parker and Hardison are out there, nothing should be wrong," Sophie points out.

"That's exactly what's wrong," Nate mumbles. They look outside and see Ty and Chuck frantically trying to pants each other while not getting themselves pantsed. Parker and Hardison watch with the older kids, who are all sitting in the lofty oak tree.

* * *

After the pantsing episode, Nate looks at Eliot's calendar. Where the hitter's calendar would be very simple, taking on 5 kids leaves the calendar pretty crowded. Nate takes a good look, memorizing it for later.

* * *

"Lunchtime!" Quincy yells, breaking up a fight between a couple of the siblings. All the kids, and Hardison and Parker, hustle to the table.

"What's for lunch?" Chuck asks.

"We have to make it," Raechel says. The kids all shuffle to the fridge. Raechel starts pulling out leftovers. "We have lasagna, mac and cheese, hot dogs-" Rye grabs the hot dogs and starts to heat them up in the microwave. "Ok, we also got soup, and- that's it." The kids all grab what they want to eat, and the crew does too. Then they sit down to eat, and the conversation starts.

"So, Rye, you have a dentist appointment tomorrow," Nate starts. Rye nods, and bites into a hot dog.

"Do you talk?" Parker asks. When Sophie gives her a look, Parker explains. "I've never heard you talk."

"Yeah, Rye wasn't born with vocal chords," Raechel says, putting her hand on Rye's shoulder. Rye shrugs the hand off.

"That's cool," Parker says. Sophie decides to change the subject.

"How many of you have to work this week?" She asks. All the kids raise their hands.

"You all work?" Hardison asks.

"We run a landscaping business," Chuck says.

"Yeah. We mulch, mow lawns, and trim shrubbery. We got 9 clients this week." Ty says.

"10." Quincy corrects him.

"Ok, do you guys need anything to do that?" Nate asks.

"No, Quincy drives the van, and we have all the equipment," Raechel says. Nate nods.

* * *

The 1st week passes relatively quickly. The kids disappear every once in awhile to landscape, and they disappeared once, but Hardison found them at the gym, all benching 50+ lbs. So, it's 3:39 on a Friday morning, when the whole crew is woken up to rap, mixed in with screamo, with some loose electric guitar chords in the background.

Sophie, Nate, Hardison, and Parker peek into the basement. It's a cement floor, but the kids hang out down there, and this morning, the crew sees Quincy, lying on the floor, Ty lying on his hands and Chuck on top of Ty. Quincy lowers his hands, and presses them back up again. The rap music is coming from several different bluetooth speakers. The screamo is coming from Chuck, who is screaming. The dog lies on the floor, perfectly relaxed.

"C'MON QUINCY! YOU CAN BENCH BOTH OF US AT THE SAME TIME!"

The loose notes are coming from Rye's bright red electric guitar. She lightly strums, but the amp is turned up so it's loud anyway. Raechel is doing chin ups on the pull up bar hung over a doorway.

"What is going on down here?" Hardison asks, and the rap music comes to a screeching halt. Chuck stops screaming, Quincy stops benching, and Ty and Chuck fall onto him. Rye picks out some minor notes, making the event even more hilarious. Raechel jumps down from the pull up bar.

"We're doing HUT." Ty says.

"We're working out." Raechel explains.

"And you guys normally do this?" Sophie asks. Rye nods. "And Eliot is ok with it?" Sophie asks.

"Eliot doesn't have to care. We're working out. He works out." Quincy points out.

"Well then, we'll leave you to it," Nate says, pulling the crew out. Once they get back up the stairs, the rap music resumes. Nate pulls out his phone and dials Eliot's number.

* * *

"So, you're telling me it's normal for these kids to wake up before 4 and blast music?" Nate asks. Eliot sighs. He's been on the phone with Nate for almost 10 minutes. He can hear the kid's rap music in the background.

"It's this thing called HUT. They get up at 3, workout, blast music, play music, whatever. They usually do it on Friday mornings. I sorta, forgot to tell you guys about it," Eliot explains. He really needs to get back to the task at hand.

"Ok. Remind me what day you're coming back?" Nate asks.

"Oh, Nate's tired of watching kids. Hardison and Parker are clearly having a blast. I'll be back Wednesday, ok?" Eliot says.

"Yep," Nate hangs up. He walks back down into the basement, this time alone. The music stops again. "Ok, kids, listen up. You've got until 7 to do whatever you all want down here, but all of you have doctor's appointments today, so, after 7, I want showers taken, teeth brushed, beds made, and I want all of you dressed." Nate explains. All the kids nod, Nate heads back upstairs, and the music continues.

* * *

The crew got to know the kids better throughout the week.

Quincy is the leader. He's in charge, at the wheel, and always there. He makes the plan, and the others execute it. He's also the ride, pretty much everywhere. Nate noticed the landscaping van, the GMC Savanna, and the Chevrolet Suburban parked in the garage. No doubt Quincy drives each one.

* * *

Raechel is the one that looks out for all of them. She watches each kid, and she knows when something is off with one of them. She reads their faces and fixes the problem. Sophie notices how closely Raechel studies each of them at the dinner table. When there's been a fight, Raechel discerns who was in the fight, and keeps them away from each other for awhile.

* * *

Mariah, more commonly known as Rye, is the middle child. She lets Quincy and Raechel know when they're too bossy, and she lets Ty and Chuck know when they're not listening enough. Hardison notices how the other kids let her run the show when it come to electronics. She's definitely the techie of the group.

* * *

Tyrone, a.k.a. Ty, is always up to something. He takes notes down on certain things the kids do. Parker watches him. Ty watches his siblings like he's performing an operation, like he's trying to crack the code the older kids understand.

* * *

Chuck is pure comic relief. He makes a joke out of everything. Eliot watches him very closely. Chuck, being the youngest, took their parents' death the hardest. Sometimes Eliot can hear him sniffling at night, and the other kids trying to console him. All of the kids changed, but Chuck stayed the same, trying to keep the same old going.

* * *

Hardison looks through his cooler. He could've sworn he had more than 28 bottles of Squeeze! Orange soda left. Just then, he hears something in the kitchen. Quincy, Raechel, and Rye all went to landscape, leaving the younger 2 with the crew. Hardison steps into the kitchen, eyes widening. Chuck and Ty are both sipping orange soda, and the hacker sees the empty bottles in the recycle bin.

"You drank all that?" Hardison asks. The kids nod. "All that caffeine?" Hardison facepalms. Sophie's gonna kill him.

* * *

10 HOURS LATER

The caffeine still hasn't worn off. Chuck and Ty are fighting like crazy. The older kids got home, but they just sat down and watched the show.

"Don't worry," Raechel consoles Hardison. "They go on sugar rush for 12 hours, then sleep the next 12 off." Rye makes a couple signs in sign language. "Oh, and in those 12 hours, we'll play video games, watch our shows, and just hang out," Raechel translates.

They watch for the next 2 hours, then the kids fall asleep. Quincy grins and Hardison pulls out some video games.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 3.**

The older kids hang out with Parker and Hardison for awhile. Sophie and Nate were meeting with a client for a future job.

"No, no, no, no, no! You cannot just cut me off like that!" Hardison shouts, as Raechel grins from across the room. "And I thought I was the king," Hardison mumbles.

It's not you, it's just, I don't know, I've been playing this game for awhile." Raechel explains.

"Simple Race 3000 is one of our classics," Quincy adds. Hardison watches as his racer regains control of the car and finishes in 4th to Quincy, Raechel, and Rye. Parker comes in.

"What are you guys playing?" She asks.

"It's a racing game," Hardison explains, handing Parker a controller.

"Cool." Parker is entered as a racer in the game.

"So, you guys run conns on people?" Raechel asks.

"Yeah," Hardison answers.

"Yeah we're like a family," Parker adds. Parker and Hardison don't notice, but Quincy, Raechel, and Rye all get a distant look in their eyes. "Nate and Sophie are like the parents," Rye starts to bite her lip. "Eliot's like to overprotective brother, and me and Hardison are like the little kids," Parker finishes.

"That's cool," Raechel says dejectedly.

They play the game for awhile, until Parker just has to know the answer.

"What happened to your parents? I mean, I know they're dead because Eliot's background check-"

"Parker!" Hardison shouts. "You guys don't have to-"

"Saturday, October 29, 19:29, they were out, together, and bomber Leadtrann Jones bombed the movie theater. 284 people died. Jones was targeting an ambassador from who knows where that was rumored to be in the theater. Turns out the ambassador wasn't even there." Quincy says, not making eye contact with anybody. Rye switches the input on the tv and plugs her laptop in. The screen shows a news reporter speaking.

"After bomber Leadtrann Jones missed target last night, thousands grieve this morning. He was targeting the ambassador who flew in last night, and was rumored to be at the theater. Jones is in custody and has been questioned multiple times, still no answers." The new anchor picks up, saying,

"And now, the apology from the ambassador." The scene flips to the ambassador on the podium.

"I apologize, sincerely, for the losses of the many in the movie theater last night. Leadtrann Jones is a bomber, who, on hearing I could possibly be at the movie theater, freaked and planted the C-4 based bomb to kill me. Unfortunately, he killed 284 innocent people and missed me. So therefore I apologize, if it was your loved ones that died for me." Rye stops the video.

"Sorry but not sorry at all," Raechel mutters. Nate and Sophie return.

"Crew we got a job to run," Nate says.

"Nate, I think that job might have to wait." Parker says. "We got one that's more important."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 4.**

"Well, let's get it set up and give a briefing." Nate says, and Hardison turns to Rye.

"Can I borrow your computer?" He asks. Rye shakes her head. "Please?" Hardison asks. She shakes her head. "Pretty please with a gigabyte on top?" She shakes her head. "Why not?"

"Eliot was the last person to borrow her computer," Raechel explains.

"He was gonna log into his email, but he accidentally shut down the web browser, and got so frustrated trying to find it that he took the computer and ran it over with his car." Quincy adds.

"It took her about a year to get back lost damage, but she set it up with email recovery this time," Raechel says.

"Ok. I understand Eliot is not the best with computers, but I know how to use computers and I swear I will not run it over with my car." Hardison explains. Rye glares at him and hands the computer over. Hardison types on, then looks up. "What exactly do you do on this computer?" Hardison scrolls through the hacked information. Rye takes the computer, which is still hooked up to the tv, and the tv starts to show every single piece of information Rye ever hacked about the ambassador.

"Ok, this gives us a head start." Nate starts to explain a plan.

* * *

Nate watches as the plan falls to pieces. Hardison did his job correctly, but Sophie pulled the hook and the mark didn't catch on. Parker stole some information, but without the hook it's useless.

They regroup back at the kid's house.

* * *

"You pulled on too strong," Quincy says. They wait until Chuck and Ty are asleep, and then the older kids gather the crew in the living room.

"Here we go. You are going to offer the ambassador a deal that makes him even more popular, making him choice prize to be reappointed. Once he gives you his bank numbers, take the money, frame him for fraud, and make sure he's never reappointed again." Quincy explains.

Quincy continues explaining the finer details of the plan, and Nate almost forgets that Eliot's supposed to get home any minute now.

It's a complete surprise, when Rye already has the blueprints of the ambassador's office on the tv, and Eliot walks in, completely unprepared for his brother's 3 oldest to be running a job with his crew.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 5.**

"What the heck is going on?" Eliot growls.

"Your kids are helping us run a job," Parker points out. Eliot sighs.

"No." He demands. "Quincy, no plans, Raechel, no grifting, Rye, what do you do? Hack?" Rye nods. "Well none of that either, ok? Nobody is helping anybody run a job." Rye puts a picture of the ambassador on the tv. "You're running a job on this guy?"

"Yeah, they explained it pretty well," Nate tells him.

"What's the plan?" Eliot asks.

* * *

Nate and Sophie are back at HQ. The conn is halfway through, and Hardison and Parker are just walking in.

"We ripped the money," Hardison confirms.

"Now we just need to rip his reputation."Parker adds.

"None of his security notices yet?" Sophie asks. Nate shakes his head.

"Nobody's really expected somebody to take down an ambassador at this stage." Nate explains. That's when the kids come through the doors.

"Eliot missed one security guard," Ty explains. Quincy has Eliot's arms and Raechel has Eliot's legs. They set him down on the floor, and the crew sees the blood. Rye follows them in, dragging the gagged and blindfolded guard across the ground. Chuck and Ty watch worriedly.

"Oh my," Sophie exclaims as Nate and Hardison start to help the kids with their uncle. Eliot starts to wake up. He moves to knock out whoever's restraining him, but Quincy holds him down.

"Wake up," Quincy mutters. Eliot's eyes fly open.

"What the heck happened? You're all here?" All the kids gather round, and Eliot know's they're all safe.

"Last security guard got you from behind. You got 3 ribs, your arm, and a couple of your fingers broken." Raechel sums up.

"You kids have an x-ray?" Eliot asks.

"Rye's been experimenting with me and we built a ray scanner," Quincy says.

"The house burnt down after you fought," Ty says.

"There's no house?" Eliot asks. Quincy nods.

"We have the van that has copies of all the important stuff, most of it was still in the van. Landscaping van's toast, it exploded, also making the Suburban explode," Quincy sums up.

"And we got Major D, he's in the car sleeping," Chuck adds.

"You got my box, right?" Eliot asks, sighing.

"No, but every time you add a new file, photo, note, anything, Ty sneaks it out of your room and we photocopy it," Raechel says.

"So you took photocopies of all my personal stuff?" Eliot asks. "That's just wrong,"

"Rye saved it all on a usb." Raechel finishes, and Rye tosses a usb to Eliot. He catches it with his good hand.

"Ok. You guys can set up here until the con is over. Eliot, we need to check you out. Hardison, Parker, I want you to help me. Sophie, I want the skeleton plan for ripping a rep, and I want you kids to help her, and one of you watch that security guard, and make sure if he wakes up that he answers some questions." Nate orders, and everyone jumps into their duties. Nate watches for a second as The younger kids explore the briefing room and the 3 older kids start to duct tape the guard's hands together and feet together.

* * *

"Look, he's waking up," Ty points out. The guard opens his eyes, to see the darkness. That's before Chuck rips the blindfold off him.

"You gonna talk or what?" Quincy demands. The guard glares at him.

"Oh, sorry," Raechel says, removing the gag Rye tied to him.

* * *

After a while of no such luck, the kids stop interrogating the guy.

"Should we torture him?" Ty asks. Rye holds up the grill spatula. With serrations on the edge for making cuts, and the bottle opener being the ideal finger-breaker, she selected this as a perfect torture weapon.

"No, we are not going to torture the security guard." Raechel says, and Rye lowers the spatula in defeat. They ignore the guard as Eliot, Hardison, Parker, and Nate reenter.

"Plan?" Nate asks. Sophie hands him a paper. Nate starts to go over the plan, and nobody notices at the security guard uses his teeth to bite through the duct tape on his hands. Or as he pulls out a knife and silently cuts the duct tape binding his feet together. Or as he slowly gets up, approaching the closest kid, who happens to be Raechel.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **C** **hapter 6.**

"Raechel watch out!" Quincy shouts as the guard grabs her from behind.

"Let her go," Eliot growls.

"I don't think so. I'll be taking her with me to ensure-" He's cut off as Raechel pulls out of his grasp, kicking him.

"She's a black belt." Ty explains. "We all are," They form a line in between the crew and the threat.

"Well, which of you will step up first?" The guard taunts, Eliot is about to stop them, but Rye makes the first move. She moves towards him, but at the last second slides under. "That was stupid-" Quincy punches his face, effectively shutting him up. The guard stumbles backwards, where Rye is waiting with more duct tape. She slaps it around his hands, then mouth, then legs.

"Stealing 3rd base or something with that slide?" Quincy asks. Rye shrugs. They restrain the guard properly this time.

"Seriously?" Eliot asks. The kids just realize he was watching the whole time.

"They gave us a choice. Boxing or karate," Raechel explains. "We chose boxing, but when you left for 4 weeks we took some karate, and well, we graduated within the month."

"Who gave you a choice?" Parker asks.

"Their parents," Nate adds. Rye immediately starts to glare in the general direction of the crew.

"So you guys box? That's cool," Hardison says.

"You're not alone anymore," Sophie starts. "You have your uncle, which is better than foster care, you have us to help you along the way, your parents may be gone, but they left parts of themselves with you. Eliot informed me that Quincy, Raechel, and Ty, you all have your mother's looks, and Rye and Chuck, you two have your father's. You also inherited their antics, reactions, and ideas, they're still with you," Sophie finishes her impromptu speech.

"Yeah well, there's something none of you have felt. Did you wait, to hear the hospital lines telling you who was hurt in the bombing, who's in wheelchairs for life, and who's downright dead? You don't understand, ok?"

"Woah, Raechel calm down," Eliot interjects.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Raechel shouts.

"Yeah, but, seriously. Calm down," Chuck says, and Raechel calms down.

"Ok, guys, all that's left on the conn is the rip, we just need to-" Parker jumps through the window, stopping Nate.

"Plant the fake money in the printer with the money laundering ink?" She asks. Nate nods. "What'd I miss?"

"Not, much, Parker," Sophie says.

"You know, just Raechel getting attacked by a security guard, a standoff, some black belt chop-chop…" Hardison keeps rambling to himself.

* * *

The crew and the kids watch the tv.

"And the ambassador has been removed from power while the authorities investigate the process. Oh, this just in- we have proof of money laundering, it looks like he'll be removed-"

Nate shuts off the tv.

"It's done," Nate says.

"Yes it is," Sophie adds.

"Can we have a party?" Parker asks.

"No," Eliot says.

"Yeah but you're sleeping over anyway," Hardison says.

"What's for dinner?" Sophie asks.

"I just got beat up, you expect me to make dinner?" Eliot asks.

"We brought food," Ty says, grinning.

"Yep," Chuck adds. Raechel pulls the bags out of the fridge.

"Quincy, we got a pizza," Raechel passes the whole pizza to Quincy.

"Yes!" Quincy starts to devour the pizza.

"I got tacos, Rye? We have a box with your name on it," Raechel passes the box to Rye who opens it, breathing in the smell of tater tot enchiladas.

"You're weird," Quincy says, already on his 4th piece of pizza.

"Ty, you got 2 burritos here," Raechel says, passing Ty the burritos. "And Chuck's got some mac n cheese." Raechel passes the carton to Chuck.

"You gat anything for me in there?" Eliot asks.

"Oh yeah," Ty says, going back to the fridge. "We brought you some lettuce," Ty passes the bag with 3 lettuce heads in it to Eliot.

"Really?" Eliot asks.

"Anything for us?" Parker asks.

"You can share the lettuce," Chuck suggests.

"Dressing?" Sophie asks. Rye tosses a ketchup packet across the room.

"Rye, this is not dressing," Eliot says, holding up the ketchup packet. She shrugs, and Eliot eats his lettuce, without the ketchup.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 7.**

"Eliot, we've been texting and calling you for the past hour," Sophie moans, hiking up the hill she sees Eliot standing on top of.

"Oh," Eliot says, looking at the phone beeping at him.

"Oh is right, E, you have been-" Hardison is cut off as Eliot shouts. It's then the crew realizes the cross country race taking place.

"C'mon, Chuck! Work for it!" Eliot shouts. They watch as Chuck runs by, in second place.

"Go Chuck!" Parker shouts, getting into the meet.

* * *

The crew stays the whole meet, watching each of the kids run.

Quincy broke his previous time.

Raechel had an asthma attack.

Rye qualified for a different meet.

Ty ran his race barefoot because his shoes fell off halfway through.

Chuck came in first.

* * *

Eliot decided to invite the crew to go go-carting.

When they got there, Sophie changed her mind.

"I'll just watch," She says, seeing the kids skidding on the slick track.

"Why?! This is amazing!" Parker shouts.

An hour later, they all got some go-karting in. Only a couple of the kids broke their arms.

* * *

Later, everybody is eating dinner at the brew pub. The conversation is dull, and Sophie starts talking.

"It's funny, she says, and everybody listens. "We're sort of like a big family,"

The kids tense up at the word family, but one by one, in their own ways, they relax, because they realize, they are like a family. Eliot, Hardison, and Parker are the big siblings, helping the kids out. Nate and Sophie are like the parents, making sure nobody is left out.

"Yes," Raechel says. "We are, sorta,"

"What kind of answer is that?" Eliot asks.

Rye signs out the figures for "C'mon,"

Quincy nods. "C'mon, Uncle Eliot,"

 _ **Thank you so much for all the positive reviews!**_


End file.
